goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Meowser Fakes A False Alarm
Plot There was a lockdown at Harralyn High School, and Dark Meowser made everyone think it was only a fake lockdown. This is the 5th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Mr. Dallas: Himself Hammer Bro/Vortex Bro: Steven Principal Eric: Himself Cat Goomba/Cry Guy/Bowser Jr./Kite Guy: Brian Sand Bro: Wise Guy Dark Meowser: Hugh/Ludoviko Voloomba: Diesel Boomerang Bro/Waluigi/Goomba: David/Evil Genius/Zack Meowser Jr.: Joey Diddy Kong/Shy Guy/Ball Bro: Eric Goombella: Princess Dark Boo: Scary Voice Fly Guy/Donkey Kong: Young Guy Blue Goomba/Goodsman: Simon Banana Bro: Kidaroo Baron Brrr: Vixen Fluzzard: Sangeeta Meowser: Alan/Kidaroo/Eric Pink Gold Peach: Julie/Veena Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Rosalina: Kate Para Bro: Edouard Kamek: Dave Dark Bowser: Alan Bowser: Scary Voice Intro Looney Tunes theme plays. WB Logo zooms in. Warner Bros. Presents Dark Meowser Fakes A False Alarm. © 1945 Warner Bros. © 1945 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Mr. Dallas: Okay class. Today we will do some history. Hammer Bro, when was the reign of World War II? Hammer Bro: World War II started in 1939 and ended in 1945. Mr. Dallas: Correct! Cat Goomba, when was the U.S.A. founded and who founded it? Cat Goomba: Christopher Columbus founded the U.S.A. in 1776. Mr. Dallas: That's Right! Sand Bro, when did the dinosaurs go extinct? Sand Bro: Um, 100,000,000,000 years ago? Mr. Dallas: SAND BRO! THAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG! But you are on the right track. Ok Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, tell me the order of the 2004 Playhouse Disney Schedule. Beat: Madeline, Book of Pooh, The New Adventures of WInnie the Pooh, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Koala Brothers, The Wiggles, Higglytown Heroes, Jojo's Circus, PB&J Otter, Stanley, Rolie Polie Olie and finally Out of the Box. Mr. Dallas: Correct. And we will watch that next week. A can you tell me some episodes? Beat: For Higglytown Heroes is All Tired Out. Otter in Water for PB&J, Shoe trying for Jojo, a season 2 episode for the Wiggles season 2 for madeline. Bear in the Big blue is season 1. Ice cram for Olie, chirstmas for out of the box, dolphin for stanley, koala brothers mitzi, book of pooh has kanga roo and rabbit, and new adventures train. Mr. Dallas: Yes! Shugocharaboy has that listed. there will be commercials in between. there might be some special shorts too. First thing on Monday. Buzzer sounds Principal Eric: Attention Students! This Is A Lockdown Drill! There Is A Murderer Outside The School! Everyone Lock Your Doors And Windows And Turn Off All Lights And Electronic Devices! Sudents, Hide Under Your Desks! The Murderer Looks Like A Yellow Electric Mushroom! This Is Not A Test! I Repeat: Lock Your Doors And Windows And Turn Off All Lights And Electronic Devices! And Students, Hide Under Your Desks! Mr. Dallas: Oh My God! We Have To Follow The Principal's Orders To Be Safe! Meanwhile at Principal Eric's office... Principal Eric: Oh my god! I shouldn't have eaten Thai take-out for lunch! I better sneak into the bathroom! Oh! I bet the bathroom will also be a good hiding place! Meamwhile in the hallway... Dark Meowser: The coast is clear! Now i can make everyone think they're safe and this was a false alarm all along, when i'm really going to leave them to die at the hands of a murderer! Dark Meowser pulls and hits his vocal cords to sound like Principal Eric. Dark Meowser: Ouch! Pulling and hitting my vocal cords hurts really bad! Now to create this fake false alarm! HA (X30)! Buzzer sounds Dark Mouwser: I'm Sorry Students And Teachers! This Was A False Alarm! Someone Created A Fake Lockdown! Students, You May Now Continue With Class! Teachers, You May Now Unlock All Doors And Windows And Turn On Electronic Devices! There Is Actually No Murderer Outside The School! I Repeat: This Was Only A False Alarm! I'm Sorry Of This Traumatized Any Of You! Mr. Dallas: Oh Thank Goodness! It Was Only A False Alarm! We Can Continue With History! Dry Bones, when was the Nutcracker Ballet created and who created it? Dry Bones: The Nutcracker Ballet was created by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in 1892. Mr. Dallas: Correct Dry Bones! Toadiko, when did Rosa Parks start her early activism. Toadiko: Rosa Parks began her early activism in 1932 when she married Raymond Parks, a local barber in Montgomery Alabama. And in December 1943, she bevame active in the civil rights movement. Mr. Dallas: That's Right! Meanwhile at the hallway... Boomerang Bro: Looks Like i'm done using the bathroom. Voloomba breaks down the school door. SMG2 Final Boss Plays. Boomerang Bro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Voloomba: PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL! Boomerang Bro: OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME! Voloomba: HA HA! JK! YOU'RE STILL DEAD! Voloomba stabs Boomerang Bro. KO Count 1 Meowser Jr.: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED BOOMERANG BRO! Hammer Bro: YOU- Buzzer sounds Voloomba breaks Meowser Jr's neck and Hammer Bro's neck. KO Count 3 Chain Chomp: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Voloomba: GET BACK HERE NOW! Voloomba shoots Chain Chomp with a gun. KO Count 4 Mr. Dallas: OH MY GOD! I HEARD BLOOD CURDLING SCREAMS! EVERYONE GET BACK UNDER YOUR DESKS! Diddy Kong: OH NO! THERE IS A YELLOW MUSHROOM WITH A ROPE! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK THE SLIGHTEST BIT FRIENDLY! Voloomba ties Diddy Kong's neck with a rope. KO Count 5 Goombella: OH NO! HELP ME! Voloomba beats Goombella to death. KO Count 6 Dark Boo: OH MY- Buzzer sounds Dark Boo: -GOD! I JUST SAW A MEAN LOOKING MUSHROOM WITH A PICKAXE! Vortex Bro: Well what are you waiting for Dark Boo? Let's fight him! Dark Boo and Vortex Bro try to fight back Voloomba, but Voloomba ultimately kills them with his pickaxe. KO Count 8 Shy Guy: Wow! This is a fun day at the school playground! Fly Guy: Wait! Is That? OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT'S A MURDERER! Cry Guy: MAKE A RUN FOR IT! Too late. Voloomba catches up to Shy Guy, Fly Guy, and Cry Guy and gives them all lethal injections. KO Count 11 Blue Goomba: I need to study for this test so i can catch up with, WHAT?! IS THAT? OH NO! IT'S A KILLER! Voloomba throws a desk at Blue Goomba. KO Count 12 Meanwhile in another classroom. Bowser Jr.: It's ok everyone. I will keep all of you safe. OH NO! IT'S THE KILLER! I AM HERE TO SAVE- Voloomba slices Bowser Jr. with a sword. KO Count 13 Buzzer sounds Principal Eric: I'm Sorry! But This Was Never A False Alarm Of Any Kind! Someone Wanted To Leave Some Students To Die At The Hands Of A Murderer! Teachers, Please Keep Your Remaining Students Safe And Please Pray For Your Students Who Are Now Dead! Lock Your Doors And Windows And Turn Off All Lights And Electronic Devices Again! I Repeat: This Was Always A Real Lockdown! Voloomba: Time to die Banana Bro, Baron Brrr, and Fluzzard! Banana Bro: NO PLEASE DON'T! Baron Brrr: WAIT! STOP IT NOW! Fluzzard: I LOVE YOU MY TRAINERS! Voloomba feeds Banana Bro, Baron Brrr, and Fluzzard explosive food and they all blow up. KO Count 16 Voloomba: YOU CAN'T RUN OR HIDE CIRCUS FREAK AND NATURE LOVER! Ball Bro: NO (X23)! Kite Guy: OH MY- Buzzer sounds Kite Guy: -GOD! HE IS SO EVIL! Voloomba ties and wounds Ball Bro and Kite Guy with the string. KO Count 18 A bunch of KO's later... Mr. Dallas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS ARE DEAD! I KNOW WHO IS BEHIND THIS! IT WAS DARK MEOWSER ALL ALONG! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I WILL CALL ULTIMATE CLASS SUPER SAIYAN 2 NOTE RIGHT NOW! After Mr. Dallas calls Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note about the fake flase alarm, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note calls Principal Eric about the fake false alarm. Principal Eric: Dark Meowser! I just recieved a call from Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note that you pretended to be me and caused a fake false alarm. Is this true? Dark Meowser: Um, no? Principal Eric: Tell me the truth right now or you are going to have a 10 hour detention. Dark Meowser: Okay fine! I admit it! I caused a fake false alarm to leave some students to die at the hands of a murderer! SM3DL/SM3DW Final Boss Plays. Principal Eric: Dark Meowser! I cannot believe that you would ever do such a thing! I know people normally create fake lockdowns, but this fake false alarm went way too far! Dark Meowser: But Principle Eric, I'm so sorry! Principal Eric: No! Every single apology is always denied and I will never forgive you! Instead of the 10 hour detention, you are expelled for the rest of your life! Go home now! Dark Meowser went home. Meowser: Dark Meowser! We can't believe you faked a false alarm in school and got expelled from all schools for life! And also don't even think of saying Sorry because every apology is always denied and we will never forgive you! Pink Gold Peach: That's it! You are grounded (X10) for 17 weeks! This means you will be forced to watch Blue's Clues on Nick Jr. for the rest of your life! Go to your room right now, or else we will send you to prison and have you executed! Dark Meowser: NO (X20) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meowser: Say, how about we watch some Wheel of Fortune, Season 33 from 2006 on ABC7? Pink Gold Peach: Good idea Meowser. That should calm us down. Breaking News! Channel 15: ZXV Donkey Kong: Today on ZXV, a local fake false alarm occurred, causing most students to die. Channel 16: Female Saiyan TV Goodsman: Breaking News mkay! Today on Female Saiyan TV, a criminal caused most school students to die at the hands of a serial killer. Good news is that Super Saiyan 2 Note, in her Ultimate Class outfit has reported it to the principal. So if you see her, tell her thanks and come to her pool party. Channel 17: Nick Jr. Waluigi: We're now live at the scene outside the abandoned school where my buddy Dry Bowser is helping Note clear the damage. Channel 18: RGS Goomba: Right now, i am inside the corpse filled hallway, with 4 interviewers. The first is Principal Eric. Principal Eric: Well, There was a lock down at school. And then Dark Meowser told us it was fake. But he lied. So Super Saiyan 2 Note told me about it. Goomba: Alright. The second interviewer is Note. Note. Can you tell us what happened? Note: Well, i was taking history class with Mr. Dallas, but then a killer broke into our school! We also had to hide under our desks until the whole thing was over! Fortunately, i wan onr of the survivors. I then told Pricncipal Eric about the whole situation. Goomba: Thank you Note! The third interviewer is Mr. Dallas. So, Mr. Dallas, is there any events you would like to recall? Mr. Dallas: Well, i was teaching history, but all of a sudden, a lockdown drill occured and we had to hide under our desks. But then Dark Meowser caused this fake false alarm and made everyone feel safe again. But no! The killer then broke into the school! And then he killed several students! I even lost track of how many students died! Goomba: And, have you ever encountered this type of behavior out in public before? Mr. Dallas: Well, one time i was at the mall, but then the staff told everyone about a criminal inside the mall. But then Shadow Queen Peach broke into the manager's office and told everyone it was a false alarm. Kind of like what happened just yesterday! And then the culprit, who was Boshi kidnapped a person and killed another. I was so traumatized from that experience! Goomba: Ok thnaks for the information Mr. Dallas! The fourth and final interviewer is Rosalina. Okay Rosalina, is there anything you would like to say about the fake false alarm? Rosalina: Well, i, i, (Breaks down to tears) I LOST MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER FROM THE KILLER! MY BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE DAUGHTER GONE FOREVER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goomba: And, would you ever allow this type of behavior in your household? Rosalina: ABSOLUTELY NOT! ANYONE WHO EVER DARES TO LEAVE ANY OF MY CHILDREN TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF AN EVIL KILLER DESERVES A BELT BEATING! I'M COMING FOR YOU DARK MEOWSER! Goomba: Wait! No! Please Rosalina! We Can Talk This Out! NO (X25)! Rosalina: Sorry. I almost acted like Fred. Anyways I hope he learned his lesson. Goomba: Thank you for not breaking the camera. Channel 19: Disney NSMBW/NSMBU/NSMB2 Castle Theme Plays. Para Bro: Dark Meowser's Family, If You Are Watching This At Home Right Now, Listen To The Following, For All Of The Hospital And Funeral Bills, You Must Pay The Following. Meowser: Uh, Pink Gold Peach, i think you should take Baby Meowser and Baby Pink Gold Peach out for a walk right now because my yelling might scare them half to death! Pink Gold Peach: Good idea Meowser! For The Killer Successfully Getting Away With All Those Murders, You Must Pay $11! For All Of The Blood And Corpse Cleanups, The Janitor Only Wants $7! For All Of The Expulsion And Lifetime Off School Slips, You Must Pay $19! For All Of The Damages To The School Property Including The Nice And Expensive Security Cameras, You Must Pay $13! And Because I Hate You, I Want $20,000,000,000,000,000 For Myself! And If You Don't Pay Off Every Last Penny By The End Of This Year, You And Your Family Will All Be Executed By Getting Pecked Alive By A Flock Of Falcons On International Television! That's all we have for today! Stay tuned for more Disney news tomorrow. Dark Meowser is extremely shocked about the execution and the bills they have to pay! Meowser (Kidaroo's Voice): OH (X44)! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THAT'S 10,000 TIMES THE COST OF THE NATIONAL DEBT! WE CANNOT POSSIBLY PAY THAT- Buzzer sounds Meowser: MUCH! DARK MEOWSER WILL LITERALLY BE IN DEAD MEAT WHEN WE GET A HOLD OF HIM AGAIN! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! But it looks like only the guy who hates Meowser wanted that much money which will never make. However, those bills in total are only 50 dollars. Para Bro: Yeah. That payment for the reason I hate Dark Meowser is expensive, but the rest are not that much of a problem. Just remember to give me $20,000,000,000,000,000 by the end of the year. The good news is that they were able to pay the $50 for the damages. The bad news unfortunately, for the Meowser family, there was no way they could possibly pay off that enormous bill for Para Bro's hatred! So there was also no way they could survive! Channel 26: NBC Dark Meowser, Meowser, Pink Gold Peach, Baby Meowser and Baby Pink Gold Peach are in the middle of the woods, the falcons are ready to peck them alive, and Kamek is flying a snake kite. From American televisions. Kamek: Okay. Is there any last words before i summon the falcons to peck you alive? From Mexican televisions. Meowser (Eric's Voice):k OH (X31)! Translation: OH (X31) Form Chinese televisions. Meowser: DARK MEOWSER, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US! Translation: 黑暗的喵星人，您如何向我們這樣做 From Canadian televisions. Meowser: NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE MEOWSER JR. TO DIE DURING YOUR EXTREMELY HARMFUL PRANK! From German televisons. Meowser: BUT NOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! Translation: ABER JETZT WERDEN WIR ALLE WEGEN DIR STERBEN! From French televisions. Meowser: THAT IS SO- Buzzer sounds Meowser: -IT! Translation: IL EN EST AINSI- Buzzer sounds -IL! From Japanese televisions. Meowser: YOU ARE EVEN MORE GROUNDED (X16) FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Translation: あなたはさらに身を固めている (X16) あなたの人生の残りのために！ From Indian televisions. SMG Peach's Castle Is Stolen Plays. Kamek: Okay! Thou Art Of My Snake Kite, I Shall Summon The Falcons To Peck Those Traitors Alive! Translation: ठीक है! मेरे साँप की पतंग की तू कला, मैं उन गद्दारों को जिंदा करने के लिए झूठे लोगों को बुलवाऊंगा! Kamek pulls his snake kite down and summons the falcons. The falcons peck the Meowser family alive, until at last, the Meowser family is dead. TSB Game Over Plays and a Goodbye Forever label shows on the screen. At Dark Meowser's funeral... Inside a church. Everyone is cheering which includes Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wairo, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Birdo, Toad, Tigeroid Sena, and Kenshiro. Everyone except for Dark Bowser who is sobbing about it. Bowser: Dark Bowser! How Dare You Cry About Dark Meowser's Death! That's It! You Are Grounded (X8) Forever! Let's Go Home Right Now For A Brutal Punishment Day! And You Will Die Too! Dark Bowser: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meanwhile in hell with Dark Meowser, Meowser, Meowser Jr., Pink Gold Peach, Baby Meowser and Baby Pink Gold Peach... Pink Gold Peach: Well, i guess there's one good thing about spending the rest of eternity in hell. Dark Meowser: And what's that, mom? Pink Gold Peach: It's That We Get To Torture You For All Of Eternity! Now Prepare For An Eternal Punishment Day! 1200% volume Scary and Scary Nurse sound effects. Dark Meowser screams in pain. Trivia Just like when Little Bill did his school prank as a clown, the whole Grover family was sent to h*ll.Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Suspended/expelled videos Category:Videos with Animals Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note